Historias cortas
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Historias cortas que tratan de algunos personajes.


**El trabajo de historia.**

Kyle estaba siendo molestado otra vez por Cartman, como casi siempre.

-Eh...judío...judío...

-¿Que quieres Cartman?. - le pregunto Kyle

-...Nada, solo era por joder.

-NO ME JODAS MAS. - grito Kyle, llamando la atención de toda la clase y del señor Garrison.

-Kyle, ¿acaso quieres que te castiguen?. - le pregunto el señor Garrison.

-No señor. - contesto Kyle.

-Bien, pues sientate.

Por fin acabaron las clases, y los alumnos volvían a sus casas.

-Judio, esperame. - le decía Cartman a Kyle.

-No es mi culpa que estés tan gordo.

-No estoy gordo, estoy fuertecito, además, el señor Garrison nos a puesto junto para hacer el trabajo de historia.

-Pues vallamos a mi casa y hagamos lo rápido. - dijo Kyle, lo que dijo Kyle hizo que Cartman se parase en seco y mirase raro a Kyle. Kyle se dio cuenta de lo que Cartman había entendido. -Me refiero al trabajo, gilipollas.

-Kyle, no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos, tengo un corazón muy sensible.

-Callate gordo estúpido.

Cartman y Kyle llevaban casi toda la tarde haciendo el trabajo de historia. Estaban un poco cansado de tanto trabajo. Cartman hizo algo que a Kyle le sorprendió, Cartman le dio un beso a Kyle que duro 3 segundos.

-Cartman... - dijo confuso Kyle.

-Que sepas que eso no a significado nada, puto judío.

Cartman se marcho a su casa con un dulce recuerdo, y Kyle se quedo sin saber que hacer ni que pensar,

su mente estaba en blanco por lo que acababa de pasar. Y lo mas raro es que a Kyle le había gustado ese beso.

**El secreto.**

Butters como siempre hacia caso a Cartman, Cartman le había ordenado vigilar a Kyle.

-¿Seguro que Kyle es el líder de una secta?. - le pregunto Butters a Cartman.

-Si Butters, pero recuerda, si te descubre te meterá en una jaula con destino a China.

-No quiero que me meta en una jaula, que miedo...-

-Hay viene, ve Butters. - Butters siguió a Kyle sin que el se diese cuenta, o si. Perdió de vista a Kyle.

-Cartman te ha dicho que me sigas, ¿verdad?. - pregunto Kyle, que se había escondido en un callejón al notar que alguien le seguía.

-No...- intento mentir Butters

-Ven aquí. - lo llamo Kyle, cuando Butters estaba lo suficiente cerca de el, Kyle lo abrazo dándole caricias y besos. Eso a Butters lo le molestaba en absoluto. Kyle y Butters eran amantes desde hace mucho. Mantenían

ese secreto bien escondido.

**Una pareja ideal.**

Butters acababa de volver a casa después de tener una cita con Clyde, Butters no pudo decirle que no, ya que Clyde le había pedido tener una cita muchas veces. Fue al baño para darse una ducha, se quito los pantalones, luego la camiseta...alguien lo agarro por detrás y empezó a abrazarlo tocándolo por todas partes.

-Bunny...¿porque eres tan adorable?. - le pregunto Kenny.

-Kenny, me has asustado. ¿Como has entrado?.

-Por la ventana de tu habitación.

-Iba a darme una ducha... - dijo Butters tímidamente, esperando que Kenny decidiese irse.

-Buena idea, te acompaño. - dijo Kenny quitándose la ropa y metiéndose en la ducha. Butters no se atrevió a echarlo y acabo duchándose con Kenny.

**El canal de televisión de la escuela**

-Aquí vuestras presentadoras Wendy Y Bebe, buscando noticias para ustedes. - dijeron las dos.

-Hoy entrevistaremos a algunos alumnos de la escuela de South Park. - dijo Wendy acercándose a Craig.

-Craig, ¿que piensas de el nuevo canal de televisión de la escuela?. - le pregunto Bebe

-...

-Vamos Craig, no seas tímido.

-...Paso... - dijo Craig marchándose. (que chico de pocas palabras)

-...Probemos con otro. - dijo Wendy. -Butters, ¿que piensas del nuevo canal de la escuela?.

-Pues...no lo se... - dijo Butters

-¿Algo pensaras, no?. - dijo Bebe

-¿Esto sale por la tele?. - pregunto Kenny que pasaba por allí.

-Vete de aquí Kenny, estamos entrevistando a Butters.

-¿Puedo saludar?.

-Que te vayas. - dijo Wendy empujando a Kenny apartándolo de allí.

-Sigamos con la entrevista, ¿que haces en horas de escuela?. dijo Bebe

-Pues...estudiar...estar con mis amigos...- dijo Butters tímidamente.

-Bien Butters, podrías...KENNY NO JODAS MAS. dijo Wendy.

-Solo quería salir en televisión. - dijo Kenny

-Ahora por idiota no te entrevistaremos.

-Eres mala, puta.

-No puedes decir eso en televisión.

-¿Quien lo dice?, puta, ramera, furcia.

-Kenny, no insultes a mi novia. - dijo Stan que pasaba por allí.

-Ella me ha provocado primero. - se defendió Kenny.

-Bien Butters, ¿Butters?...no esta, por tu culpa Kenny. - se quejo Bebe.

-Pues yo ya me voy, adiós...putas. - dijo Kenny, salio corriendo al insultar a Bebe y Wendy.

-KENNY. - gritaron Wendy y Bebe.

**Una chica hermosa**

Cristophe estaba enamorado de una chica, ella parecía inalcanzable y se llamaba Marjorine. Sus ojos eran azules como el mar, su pelo suave y brillante como el sol. Pero a Marjorine siempre le pedían citas.

Cristophe no se atrevía a acercarse a ella. Pero llego el día en el que ambos se toparon porque el destino lo quería así.

-Perdona Marjorine. - dijo Cristophe, porque ambos se habían chocado en los pasillos.

-...¿Como sabes mi nombre?. - pregunto ella curiosa.

-...Por nada. - dijo el. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Marjorine, te estaba buscando. - dijo Gregory. -Estaba preocupado por mi hermana pequeña.

Lo que dijo Gregory sorprendió a Cristophe, no sabia que Gregory tuviese una hermana pequeña. Y menos Marjorine. Cuando Marjorine se marcho a su clase, Cristophe aprovecho la oportunidad de hablar con Gregory.

-No me dijiste que tenias una hermana. - le dijo Cristophe a Gregory.

-No me lo preguntaste nunca, además ¿a que viene eso ahora?.

-Tienes que conseguirme una cita con ella.

-...Pero es mi hermana.

-Si, ya se que me vas a decir, la cuidare y todo eso.

-De acuerdo, hablare con ella.

Llego la hora de almorzar y Gregory estaba buscando a Cristophe para decirle lo que le había dicho su hermana.

-Te estaba buscando. - dijo Gregory.

-¿Y que te ha dicho?. - pregunto Cristophe.

-A aceptado a tener una cita contigo, el sábado en el parque. No lo olvides.

Cristophe disfruto mucho de aquel sábado, el y Marjorine tenían mucho en común.

**La muerte de un villano**

Caos paseaba por South Park en mitad de la noche, pero no sabia que Mysterion le observaba de cerca, escondido sin que Caos notase su presencia.

Caos se detuvo en mitad de la calle, Mysterion pensó que le había descubierto y se escondió en la oscuridad de un callejón.

-Sabes Kenny, esta mañana me ha contado mi madre que vieron a Mysterion y Caos otra vez, y creo que Caos estaba sangrando por algo. - le dijo Kyle a Kenny en la parada del autobús.

-Seguro que Mysterion le dio su merecido a Caos. - dijo Stan.

-¿Caos sangrando?, que raro. - murmuro Kenny.

-Seguro que The Coon le a dado su merecido a ese estúpido de Caos. - dijo Cartman.

-¿Y por que piensas que ha sido The Coon?. - le pregunto Kyle.

-Solo digo que podría haber sido el.

Mysterion como todas las noches, vigilaba el pueblo de South Park desde lo alto de un edificio. Esperando desesperadamente que Caos hiciese su aparición.

-Mysterion... - era el General Desorden.

-¿Donde esta Caos?. - pregunto primero Mysterion.

-...No lo se, yo también estoy buscándolo durante casi dos días.

-...Si te encuentras con The Coon...dile que necesito hablar con el.

A la mañana siguiente el la escuela.

-Atención chicos, necesito comunicaros algo importante. Los padres de Butters me han dicho que Butters no ha aparecido desde hace casi dos días, si alguien sabe algo que no dude en decírselo a sus padres, es importante.

-Seguro que lo han secuestrado. - dijo Tweek.

-No seas exagerado Tweek. - dijo Clyde.

Mysterion busco desesperado a Caos. No podía dejar de buscarlo.

-¿Buscas algo, Mysterion?. pregunto The Coon

-Se que tu le hiciste daño, ¿donde esta Caos?.

-¿Tanto te preocupa?, pensé que erais enemigos, ¿o sois algo mas?.

-¿Donde diablos esta Caos?.

-...Muerto. - dijo The Coon con una sonrisa malvada.

-...¿Que has dicho?.

-Caos esta muerto, y luego queme su cuerpo y lo metí en esta urna. - dijo The Coon enseñándole la urna con los restos de Caos.

-No has podido hacer eso... - dijo Mysterion sin capaz de creerlo.

-Quedate con ellas, yo no las necesito para nada. - dijo The Coon. - A por cierto, Caos era Butters. - diciendo eso The Coon se fue.

Kenny no podía creer que la persona de la que estaba enamorado muriese, aun no había podido declarar su amor. Lo amaba mas que a su propia vida.

**Mi hermano mayor**

Trent tenia un hermano pequeño, su nombre era Butters Boyett. Era un niño adorable, tenia cuatro años y siempre quería estar con su hermano mayor, Trent.

-Kenny, no tengo dinero ahora, y si tuviese no te lo daría a ti. - dijo Stan

-Pero si solo quiero comprar cerveza, la compartimos. - dijo Kenny

-Que no Kenny, y si mi madre me ve bebiendo cerveza me mataría.

-Hola, ¿que hacéis?. - pregunto Kyle, Kyle tenia a Butters cogido de la mano.

-¿Y este chiquitín, quien es?. - pregunto Kenny

-Es el hermano pequeño de Trent, me lo ha dejado a mi por que tenia que irse a alguna parte. - dijo Kyle.

-Que adorable, ¿como se llama?. - le pregunto Stan

-Butters, y tiene cuatro años.

-Ven con el tío Kenny, que nos vamos a visitar a unas señoritas. - dijo Kenny cogiendo a Butters de la mano.

-No te atrevas a llevártelo de Putas. - dijo Kyle.

-Putas... - dijo Butters, repitiendo la ultima palabra que había dicho Kyle.

-Muy bonito Kyle, ahora si Trent le oye decir eso pensara que he sido yo. - se quejo Kenny.

-Mira el lado bueno. - dijo Kyle.

-¿Que lado bueno?.

-Que ha mi no me matara cuando lo sepa.

Por la noche en casa de los Boyett.

-Ahora a dormir. - dijo Trent, arropando a su hermano pequeño.

-...Puta. - dijo Butters.

-...¿Que has dicho?.

-Puta. - repitió Butters.

-Ahora a dormir he dicho. - dijo Trent antes de salir de la habitación.

En casa de los McCormick.

-ABREME LA PUERTA. - gritaba Trent frente a la puerta de la casa de Kenny. Mientras Kenny estaba dentro de su armario con una manta por encima.


End file.
